A Strange Bot in a Strange World
by Deus in Regnum
Summary: Tailgate is Killed at the Hands of Tyrest. However, he ends up in a strange universe.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrest Held the small form of a Minibot in his hand. "Now I want everyone within kissing distance of the floor. No one look up 'til I'm through the portal. DO IT! Or I'll lobotomize the ship's mascot." He heard the Minibot try to speak but he kept his hand firmly on the Minibot's vocal projectors. The Autobots did it of course. They were weak. Feeble. He move tailgate in his hands. "Now then Minibot. In accordance to Law 1 Section 1 of the Tyrest accord," He said before Driving all 5 of his finger drills into the Minibot's helm. "I enact justice upon you." The Minibot screamed in pain before his visor died and his spark gave in.

He dropped the dead Minibot to the floor ignoring the screams of pain and rage emanating from the Autobots. Turning to the portal he smiled before seeing Minimus Ambus standing before him holding a Blaster. His optics Widened before he received a blast to the helm flinging him backwards.

"Fully Deserved." Minimus Ambus said before delivering more shots into his dead body out of spite and rage over the death of Tailgate.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Tailgate pulled himself up and shook his head. He slowly onlined his optics. He expected to find himself one with the all spark but instead he found himself in a dark cave.

'Is this the afterlife?' He thought. 'Well if that's the case everyone is a liar.' He laughed. He felt the side of his head. There were no drill holes. He exhaled slowly as he pulled himself up. He looked around and came face first with a massive monster.

It had 2 mandibles and was almost the size of Ultra Magnus. The yelped incredibly loudly and fell backwards. The creature stood still. Frozen. He noticed it was in a large pod Frozen in what seemed to be a translucent liquid. He calmed down and started breathing deeply.

He quickly turned around and prepared to walk out when a something landed in front of him. It was a femme and had 8 legs like a spider. He yelped again and fell on his back.

"Well what do we have hear? A minicon? How cute." The Femme said as he lowered itself observing him.

Tailgate whimpered as he tried to get away from this femme noticing the deception insignia on her chest.

"Weakling. So small a pitiful. I think one of my Insecticons would enjoy devouring you… if you weren't so small." She held out her hand down and a web covered Tailgate pinning him to the ground.

"Before I kill you tell me your name." The deception Femme Demanded. "Wait I just remembered I don't care." She said before raising her Hand to Decapitate Tailgate.

He started breathing heavily. 'Great on top of dying twice in one day I'm going to have a panic attack.'

As the femme was going to strike Tailgate in the head a blue blaster bolt hit her directly in the helm. The femme fell backwards landing on her back.

Another femme landed and fire many more times with her arm blasters.

The Decepticon femme jumped away landing near a pad on the ground. She growled and held out her hands firing blaster bolts at the Blue femme.

The Blue femme charged forwards and jumped into the air drop kicking the Decepticon on the pod.

Tailgate heard a beeping as the Decepticon Screamed. "NO!" Was all she said before the pod rose severing one of her legs.

She desperately tried to free herself but it was a futile effort as she was frozen solid in the pod.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Several Minutes Earlier: Arcee stalked through the caves quietly. She entered a large cavern filled with insecticon pods and slowly stalked forwards.

A large blue light filled the center of the cavern and nearly blinded her. She ducked behind a rock and covered her eyes. She sat silently for a few minutes before she heard a loud high pitched Yelp. She turned her other arm into a blaster a stalked forwards hiding behind pods and keeping quiet.

She looked over to see a small blue and white minicon standing there looking around. He took a few steps forwards before Airachnid landed in front of the small Bot. The small bot yelped again and landed on his back.

"Well what do we have hear? A minicon? How cute." Airachnid said as she walked over to the Minicon.

The bot Whimpered as it tried to escape.

"Weakling. So small a pitiful. I think one of my Insecticons would enjoy devouring you… if you weren't so small." Airachnid said before covering the bot with her web.

Arcee growled as she readied her weapon. She would not let Airachnid Kill anymore living beings if it was the last thing she did.

"Before I kill you tell me your name. Wait I just remembered I don't care." Airachnid said with a smile as she was about to kill the small mech. Before she could Arcee emerged from cover and shot her square in the face.

Airachnid stumbled backwards close to a pad giving arcee an idea. As Airachnid started to shoot at her she charged forwards and drop kicked Airahnid onto the pad.

The pad beeped as Airachnid attempted to escape. She was rewarded with one of her Legs being severed. She screamed as she was frozen in the pod.

Arcee smiled as she walked forwards to the pod. "Hey Optimus I'm going to need a ground bridge here. I have Airachnid and…. Someone else that you may want to have a look at." She spoke into her comm before walking over to the Small minicon.

"Hey there little guy." She said as she knelt down to be about face height with the small bot. She noticed the autobrand and let down her guard quite a bit. "Mind telling me who you are?" She asked the small autobot. The Minicon gulped and held out his hand as if to shake her's.

"My name is Tailgate.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron stood at his command console aboard the nemesis. His ranks had just been bolstered by a hive of Insecticons. Granted this hive was small, at least compared to the ones on cybertron, but the hive had greatly bolstered his ranks. One of his Vehicons spoke to him. "Lord Megatron. You may want to take a look at this." He turned to where the Vehicon spoke.

He walked over to the console the Vehicon was working at flanked by soundwave and dreadwing. He looked to the screen. A rather large energy signature was originating in a cave in the northern Hemisphere of this worthless planet.

"This signature is most likely an unearthed Iacon relic sir. I believe the autobots may have found some way to get at our database and have located one of the relics." Dreadwing said as he watched the screen. 

Megatron Grimaced. 'If that is the case then we must collect it from these Autobots. However, I can barely trust any of my own troops.' He thought. 'I have lost 2 of my best combatants in the past for months. I can only afford to send my most loyal forces now.'

He turned to Soundwave and Dreadwing. "I want you to go to that spot NOW and bring me the object that is generating the Energy. I want it in my palm when you get back. If not both of you will suffer my wrath." He said with a growl. Dreadwing saluted quickly. Soundwave did not waste time with formalities and quickly opened a ground bridge. The two transformed and went through the portal quickly.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Arcee stared at the small autobot in front of her. No. This bot wasn't tailgate. Tailgate was taller, braver, and stronger. This couldn't be tailgate. No it was impossible. She couldn't help but frown at the small bot. She ignored his hand shake and stood up.

"Did…. Did I do something wrong?" Was all the small bot in question said.

Arcee growled. "No." She replied barely hiding the spite in her voice.

A green vortex opened near her. "This is our pick up." She said. Then she heard the sound of a jet engine burning. Scratch that 2. Her optics widened. "GET DOWN!" She screamed pushing Tailgate behind a pod as a missile flew from the portal striking where they were standing earlier.

Dreadwing and Soundwave emerged from the portal. They both transformed and landed gracefully.

Dreadwing turned to soundwave. "I know that the autobots are around here somewhere. Do not let your guard down." Dreadwing said as he marched forwards. The two spread out looking behind every pod.

Arcee Crouched down and looked to tailgate. "Stay here and keep your head down while we wait for pick up. Don't move." She said as she prepared to move.

Tailgate was simply staring behind her frozen with fear. "What?" She asked before turning around to see one of soundwave's tentacles.

She fell back and tried to shoot it with her blaster only to have it wrap around her arm and pick her up into the air shattering her hand blaster.

Dread wing walked over to where soundwave had Arcee held Captive. He laughed. "Foolish Autobot." Dread wing said with a smile. "Tell us where the Iacon relic is and we will spare you from a painful death."

Arcee spat in his direction in reply. Soundwave marched forwards still holding her up and prepared to execute her with his claws when he was struck in the visor by a rock with created a massive crack. Soundwave stumbled backwards and looked to where the rock had come from.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Tailgate Knew that was probably not a good idea.

The fact was drilled even deeper when the tall dark Mech looked directly at him behind its visor. He gulped and stumbled back only to have a tentacle emerge from the Mech quickly and wrap around his Leg.

He tried to pry it off but he was quickly lifted off the ground as he was held upside down in front of the two enemy mechs.

"An Autobot Minicon? I was unaware that the Autobots even used Minicons, Never mind having one in Optimus's personal Retinue." The larger blue Mech said marching forwards observing tailgate. "Wait… Maybe this is the signal? A powerful Autobot Minicon launched when Iacon was under attack?"

Tailgate thought quickly. "YEAH!" He yelled in reply. "I am one of the strongest Autobots around! Put us down or I'll destroy both of you!"

Dread wing snickered then burst out laughing. "Perhaps that theory was idiotic." Dread wing said before stomping forwards and pulling out a devise. "However, the energy readings are originating from this Minicon. Perhaps we should bring it to Megatron?"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

The Ground Bridge opened at Arcee's location and Bumblebee and Optimus prime went through not expecting either Soundwave or dread wing to be there not to mention the minicon that soundwave was holding.

The two quickly changed into their vehicle modes and charged the two. Dread wing pulled out his heavy laser and prepared to fire but was instead bulldozed aside by Optimus and was flung into the air landing hardly on a pod and breaking it releasing an insecticon.

The Insecticon roared into the air in a berserk rage and grabbed Dreadwing by the leg in an attempt to devour the Decepticon. Optimus quickly transformed and looked to soundwave who dropped Arcee to the ground keeping a firm hold on the minicon.

Soundwave transformed into his reaper alt mode with his tentacle keeping a tentacle on the Minicon. He made an Attempt to escape but was grabbed in the air by Bumblebee and slammed to the ground.

His Tentacle let go of the Minicon who attempted to scamper away from Soundwave. Soundwave transformed and held out a small blaster and fired at the minicon. The shot struck the minicon in the back who screamed out and fell to the ground. However, no damage was dealt to his plating.

Soundwave quickly created a ground bridge and fled through followed by dread wing who threw the inactive head of the insecticon away.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Meanwhile: On the lost light: Cyclonus walked through the halls of the Lost light. He had opted to not go to tailgate's funeral. He did not want to see the dead body of Tailgate, who was probably (as sad as it was to say) the only cybertronian in the universe besides Scourge that he considered a Friend although he did not show it.

Tailgate's sacrifice had allowed Rodimus to use his half of the matrix to stop the kill switch. In doing so he shattered his half of the matrix. Now they were lost with no way of making it back to Cyberutopia.

He entered his quarters and sat down on his berth sadly. It felt empty without the Minibot around. Then out of the corner of his optic he noticed something on Tailgates berth. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a small box with a note attached to it. It read: "To: Cyclonus, From: Tailgate."

He frowned as he slowly opened the box to see a horn. Exactly like his old one that he had lost in a fight to Whirl. He was frozen as he grasped the horn. He could not believe it. Despite how cold and almost cruel he had been to the small Minibot tailgate made him this. His hand started to shake as he gazed at it.

He slowly closed his hand around the horn and used his other hand to cover his optics.


End file.
